User blog:TheIkranRider/My Worries on the NEW! Sonic Movie
Last night, while my old man was watching one of the shows I hate, Ridiculousness, I stumbled across a trailer for the new Sonic the Hedgehog movie which is scheduled to be released on Valentine's Day. Long story short, if I was a kid, I probably would've been excited about this, but to me now...I'm actually paranoid about this. There was a lot of negativity going thru my mind as I was thinking of how asinine Sonic 06 was, about following the pathetic concept of Sonic being in the real world, which was also an objective set by Sonic Team for that notorious game! Well...unfortunately, WE have made this happen! I feel we're not learning from our past lessons at all! In fact, I consider this as a lackluster clone of Pokémon: Detective Pikachu which was released last year! I never cared for that dull feature, so I shouldn't give a hedgehog's ass about this either! Also, I found out that it's just Sonic and the US government as the main characters; no Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Rogue, Shadow, Amy, Nada!! And we still have Dr. Robotnik as the usual Big Bad. Again, I was worried about this, because like I said, he was so poorly portrayed in Sonic 06, and I'm sure he's going to leave just as a deep impact on here too; and I just found out he's being voiced by Jim Carrey. Why in the HELL shouldn't they just recruit Mike Pollock, or even the first VA from the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog!? On top of that, I don't like the way he looks. Where is that zany orange-hair style we know and love!? Really, Paramount!?!? Another thing that grinds my gears is it's in the real world!! This would be just as stupid as say, SpongeBob: Without a Paddle! This is Sonic the Hedgehog; I was hoping for some CGI, dimensional world where Sonic goes thru trippy places, casinos, Green Hill Zone, etc. But...now we have Green Hills, Montana... WTF! Look, I hadn't seen much of Sonic X, but I'm sure the first two seasons would be miles better than this atrocity! Hasn't the Great Clement said in his Sonic 06 review it's supposed to be cartoony and expressions were always over-the-top!? As a matter of fact, I wonder how Jim feels about all this! He's probably gonna throw a gasket like he did in his aforementioned review! And if he does, I don't blame him. We've already made the same mistake with the most anticipated movie of last year, CATS, and even THAT was such a failure; with its plaster costumes, dull music, lackluster story, I'm quite certain Sonic would suffer the same fate! It's nothing more than a cash grab for the corporate companies and the franchise itself, just like 4KIDS with their monster! I'm glad I'm now a casual fan of the series. I was hoping maybe a movie for The Legend of Zelda, maybe Metroid, or even F-Zero or Starfox..! But, after I saw the trailer, it was just a slap in the face when I realized how corporate and careless Hollywood truly is! I think the best things made for anything video game-related should be made straight from Japan, excepting Sonic 06! It's been very rare as it is to find decent game movies such as the original Mortal Kombat, FFVII: Advent Children, and some of Super Mario Bros. But this is just baffling me so much, that I'd lost fate in ALL upcoming game movie projects!! And besides, how much further can Sonic can go? This really needs to stop!! And we all remember well about this joke pic of Sonic, don't we? Category:Blog posts